Phone Messages
by AngelofMusic8578
Summary: This story originally belonged to WanderingTeen, but for personal reasons she is no longer able to continue it. So she has entrusted it to me. What would happen if the characters of POTO had answering machines? What kind of messages would they have?
1. Erik's Answering Machine

**This story originally belonged to WanderingTeen, but for personal reasons she is no longer able to continue it. So she has entrusted it to me. What would happen if the characters of POTO had answering machines? What kind of messages would they have? Well, this is where to find out!**

_**1. Erik's Answering Machine**_

Erik muttered an oath under his breath as he stormed down into his lair. As he did so, his answering machine (**A/N: How did he get an answering machine? I have no idea. But that's the magic of a phanphic. So ha**) caught his eye. It was blinking its infuriating red light at him, indicating that he had new messages.

Growling, Erik pressed the play button.

_Beep!_

Instantly, a strange female voice filled his home.

"**Hello! Do you know who this is?**"

No, he did not. And he didn't give a damn who it was, either.

"**I'm your biggest… phan…**"insane giggling filled the room,"**And I think you're the sexiest beast who ever walked the earth…**"

Well, Erik had to admit, that was uplifting, considering he had been having a bad day.

"…**And I want you. Badly.**"

Though that definitely put a damper on it.

"**And you and I can sing to each other all the time!"** the voice began to sing in a horrible voice. "**_Those who have seen your voice, draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear–_**"

_Beep!_

Erik quickly deleted the message and sighed in relief. Whoever the Hell _that_ was, they wouldn't be bothering him anymore.

But, a new message began, and the voice belonged to that same girl.

_Beep!_

"**Hello again! It's me!**" more giggling. "**That twitchy little answering machine cut me off. And I know how… _disappointed_ you would have been if I didn't continue my message…**"

_Beep!_

Quite the contrary, Erik would have loved if the stupid machine cut the stupid "phan" off. He quickly deleted this message.

The next message on the machine had a man's voice…

_Beep!_

"**HOW DARE YOU IMPERSONATE ME? Just you wait until I get my hands on more gunpowder… or a lasso… or a lasso covered in gunpowder that I could strangle you with and then blow up afterwards!**"

Well, that was frightening… slightly…

"**So, I give you a choice. Either you will stop impersonating me and I will spare your life, or, you continue to impersonate me and you shall suffer the consequences! You will find that there is a box beside your answering machine–**" as Erik looked, the box was indeed there, "**containing a brass grasshopper and a brass scorpion.**"

Erik opened the box and, inside the bow, there were the two brass figurines. His hand shot out to pick one of them up when the voice on the machine continued.

"**Now, one of these items will answer for you. If you turn the scorpion, you are saying that you will not impersonate me anymore. But, if you turn the grasshopper, you are indicating that you will continue to impersonate me.**"

Really, who was this man to threaten the great Phantom of the Opera? He reached out to turn the grasshopper when the voice warned him,

"**The grasshopper! Be careful of the grasshopper! A grasshopper does not only turn: it hops! It hops! And it hops jolly high!**"

Something in his words made Erik pause. The message ended and another one began.

_Beep!_

"**Hello again!**"

Dear God! It was that strange female again!

"**I bet you're wondering who I am. Well, just look into your bedroom and… you'll see me!**"

_Beep!_

At the sound of that, a high pitched giggling filled the room. It was coming from… _his bedroom_!

Well, Erik had had quite enough of this madness. So, he did what any sane man would do: He quickly turned the scorpion and fled.


	2. Raoul's Answering Machine

**Warning: Raoul is bashed in this chapter. If you're a Raoul fan, read no further.**

_**2. Raoul's Answering Machine**_

Raoul came back from the hair salon in a good mood. The hairdresser had straightened his sweet-smelling locks to perfection. After admiring himself in the mirror for a moment (**A/N: _cough_, an hour, _cough_**), he went to check the messages on his answering machine.

_Beep!_

Instantly, a strange female voice filled his home.

"**I hate you! You Fop! How dare you treat my sweet Phantom that way? You are an insult to the human race! A pimple on the ass of humanity! Die!**"

Raoul quickly deleted the message and looked around for fear that the strange woman was in his home.

_Beep!_

A new message started. This time it was a man's voice.

"**Like, oh my God! You are so hot! Come out of the closet already so you and I can make beautiful–**"

Raoul shrieked in fear and deleted that message, too. Funny how he seemed to get a lot of those messages…

_Beep!_

It was the girl's voice again.

"**FOP! FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP FOP–**"

Raoul deleted the message. Why did women suddenly hate him? He was _hot_! At least, _he_ thought he was hot… and so did the man who left him the second message.

_Beep!_

"**Hello!**" it was a girl's voice but different from before. **"You don't know me, but I know you! I'm a Raoul fan!**"

A Raoul fan? What on earth was a Raoul fan? Raoul looked to the authoress for help, but she was busily typing and had no time to bother with him. Though, had she been able to help him, she would have said she had no idea that Raoul fans existed and that she thought they were a myth.

"**Anyhoo… You're awesome… and hot… and your hair is so sexy when you flip it in that manly way that you have…**" Raoul flipped his hair as she went on. "**I think you should give up on Christine… and marry me…**"

Raoul pondered this for a moment… Christine certainly _never_ commented on Raoul's hair the way this girl did…

"**By the way, I was just wondering: do you use _Herbal Essences_?**"

Raoul glanced at the _Herbal Essences _hair products lining his bedroom, bathroom, and every other crack and crevice of his home. Of course he used _Herbal Essences_! What man didn't?

_Beep!_

"**I hate you so much!**"

It was the first girl. Again. Raoul shook his head. What was her problem?

"**I am sending all of the gay guys I know over there right now… along with the single Raoul phan that resides in Canada… so you will be tied up and repeatedly flirted with by people who are wrongly obsessed with you!"**

Raoul blinked. That didn't sound pleasant…

"**And I am leading them with a lasso covered in gunpowder!**"

Raoul took that as the hint that he should run… Which he did… Rather girlishly…


	3. Christine's Answering Machine

**WARNING: Christine and Raoul are both bashed in this chapter… and Erik is worshipped… of course… If you're a Raoul or Christine or RC fan, read no further. Please. I don't want to be flamed. They burn… perhaps that's why they're called flames… (_Ponders_).**

_**3. Christine's Answering Machine**_

Christine was grateful to be home after the long day she had had at the Opera house. Singing and prancing around was definitely hard work. She went to get herself something to drink and checked her messages on the answering machine.

_Beep!_

"**You… are… _EVIL_!**" A female voice shouted, the voice reverberating throughout the room. "**Damn you for leaving the Phantom! Damn, damn, damn you! Curse you! How could you leave the sexiest man in the entire world?**"

Christine blinked and deleted the message. Funny that a girl she had never met would be phoning her home…

_Beep!_

"**I love Raoul!**" It was another female voice. (**A/N: Dear God, a Raoul fan! Run for the hills and hide the children!**) "**You must give him to me! His perfect shiny hair and beautiful eyes… yummy… and I'd even share my _Herbal Essences_ shampoo with him.**"

Well, thought Christine, Raoul would certainly like that. She was always having trouble getting Raoul to leave her _Herbal Essences_ alone. Why, just that morning he used up all her _Herbal Essences_ hair mousse. How was she supposed to make herself beautiful without it?

_Beep!_

"**Girlfriend, you've gotta stop messin' with my man, mmm-kay?"** a male voice filled the room. **"We _all_ know that he's gay and he loves men with tight, shiny bums.**"

Christine shuddered. The vision of tight shiny male rears flew around in her head.

"**Honey,"** the voice continued, **"You are just a phase. One of these days my Roul-ie-kins will come out of the closet freely and we shall make beautiful–**"

She deleted the message. Dear God, how did all of these people get her phone number?

_Beep!_

"**The Phantom is the sexiest man in the whole world and I shall kill Raoul with a lasso covered in gunpowder. MUA!**"

It was the first girl. Again. She deleted the message.

_Beep!_

This time it was another female voice, but it was less shrill and much nicer than the first girl.

"**Hello, Christine. I would like you to know that I fully support your decision to marry Raoul instead of going with the Phantom, who is a homicidal maniac who deserves to rot in a damp, filthy dungeon. The others leaving messages on you answering machine you may ignore. The one with the shrill voice I shall take care of personally – I know her quite well. Take care.**"

Well, Christine thought, that girl was much nicer than all of the other callers…

_Beep!_

"**My friend who left that is insane. Pay her no heed."** the shrill voice was back again. "**I think you made a mistake and the Phantom does _not_ deserve to rot in a dungeon at _all_! He is sexy and good at singing and–**"A shriek filled the phone. "**Oh my God! No! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I'll never leave another message! No! Not the lamp! Don't hit me with the–**"

**S**he was cut of by the sound of something crashing against something hallow (**A/N: Like her head**).

A new voice took over. No, it was the nice voice.

"**As I said, I would take care of her.**"

_Beep!_

"**Christine, it's me, Raoul," **Raoul's voice came onto the phone. "**Do you have any _Herbal Essences_ over there? I'm all out and my hair isn't quite as bouncy as I would have hoped.**"

Christine deleted the message and rolled her eyes.

_Beep!_

"**Hello…**" it was the shrill voice again. "**My friend made me call you… she threatened me with the lamp again…**" evil cackling and a whimper from the shrill girl came through the answering machine. "**I'm supposed to say I'm sorry… so… I'm sorry… No! Not the lamp! I said I was sorry! _Argh_! Please! Have mercy on me!**"

_Beep!_

That was the end of the messages. They had taken up the whole tape. Christine re-winded the tape and prayed to God that that was a one-time thing and would _never_ happen again.


	4. Carlotta's Answering Machine

_**4. Carlotta's Answering Machine**_

Carlotta went into the living room, muttering under her breath in her native tongue about how hard she was always working. The red button on her answering machine blinked enticingly and she pressed play.

_Beep!_

"**I must be quick, for fear of being beaten by a lamp!**" By now, all of you should know who this is. "**But, let me say… Your boyfriend is fat! Ha!**"

Well, that was certainly uncalled for. Especially since her boyfriend was dead…

_Beep!_

"**Senora, what is with you and poodles?**" An unknown voice asked. "**I mean, they're cute and all but… And why are you the prima donna, you've got to admit that Christine is better.**"

"_How _dare_ she?_" Carlotta thought. If you looked hard enough, you could see the smoke pouring from her ears. Christine was nothing compared to she, the great Carlotta!

As she fumed, the voice switched from its mature tone and began to speak in a high, childish voice.

"**Your boyfriend dies! Your boyfriend dies! Oh and by the way… _Co-ak! Co-ak! Co-ak!_**"

Insane giggling poured through the phone. Carlotta hit the delete button and began to rant in her native tongue about how terrible these children were and how "You geeve one pearsun youuur phun numbae and soodenly efferybotty 'as youur numba!"

_Beep!_

"**Hello, this is Poddles 'R' Us calling. We regret to inform you that, no, there are no purple poodles to go with your purple dress. So, you'll have to accessorize like everyone else and buy a necklace. Good-bye.**"

Oh, darn. She had been counting on a purple poodle for her evening out…

_Beep!_

"**_Those who have heard your voice, draw back in fear_!**" the first girl was calling again. "**_Please get some singing lessons, you sound like a cat caught in a gear. You know we turn from you and still we find that voice like a broken can-opener is there, inside our minds!_**"

Well, other than the fact that the lyrics were terrible (**A/N: You try coming up with something better**), that was very insulting. Carlotta mumbled something along the lines of "Dis is an out-RAGE!", and deleted the message.

_Beep!_

"**Carlotta? This is Raoul.**"

Oh, God, what did that stupid fop want?

"**I can't find any _Herbal Essences_, and Christine won't lend me any more of hers until I replace the mousse I used. The stores are all sold out and there's a strand of my hair that simply won't stay smooth! Please lend me some of your _Herbal Essences._ I beg of you.**"

Carlotta deleted the message with a smug laugh. No way was he going to get any _Herbal Essences_ out of _her_!

_Beep!_

"**Hello, Carlotta.**" A new voice came from the machine (**A/N: This is the girl who kills certain authoresses with lamps**). "**I was just wondering how you were doing… and, I wanted to inform you that you look and dress like a drag queen. That is all.**"

_Beep!_

How _dare_ that wretch, talking to the great Carlotta in such a way?

"**Wait, that wasn't all. I meant an _ugly_ drag queen.**"

Carlotta's black poodle ran into the room and piddled on Carlotta's shoe. She was too angry to notice.

_Beep!_

"**Carlotta, this is Raoul again. Seriously, I need some _Herbal Essences _this instant!**"

That damned fop. Didn't he realize that she didn't care about him or his hair?

There was one message left. Carlotta stared at the machine as it began to play.

"…**You suck! Muahahahahahahaha!**"The shrill voice said. "**Wait… oh, crap… Not the lamp! I'm sorry! I was just leaving a silly message! Don't hurt me! Oh, God, Why? _Why?_**"

Sobbing came from the machine as well as something glass shattering. Screams of agony and evil laughter followed.

Disgusted, the disgruntled diva pressed the delegate button and blocked out the shrill girl's agonies. She had better things to do.


	5. The Managers' Answering Machine

**_5. The Managers' Answering Machine_**

So, we join our incredibly stylish, not-gay (_cough_) managers in their office, checking their messages before leaving at the end of the day to do… whatever it is that "straight" managers do…

_Beep!_

"**Fat, ugly, stupid, sluts of managers and you are as slow as molasses on a winter day…**" A voice screamed.

Firmin deleted the message, shock covering his face. "Who would have the gall to send this?"

"Someone with a puerile brain?" Andre suggested.

_Beep!_

"**You need to go back into the junk business, it suits you better, and by the way, you two are so gay.**" A new message came through the machine.

A confused look passed over Andre's face. "What's wrong with being gay?"

Firmin slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Shut up…"

"And what's this about us going back to the junk business? Why should we? We're perfectly capable of–"

_Beep!_

"**Andre? Firmin? It's Raoul. No one else I called has any _Herbal Essences_ to lend me and I am in serious need of hair product!**" the Fop's voice came through the machine.

"That stupid Fop…" Andre muttered.

"**Firmin, I happen to know that you have a large supply of _Herbal Essences_ Mousse under your bed… either give me some, or I'll tell everyone that your hair is… shall we say, less than real?**"

Andre stared at Firmin. "You said it was real!"

Firmin's face turned red. "I… er…"

"You lied to me! You said you'd never lie to me! How could you be so–?"

_Beep!_

"**You're the ugliest people I've ever seen and you both smell.**" a shrill voice came through the answering machine. "**And, everyone knows you're gay, so quit hiding it! Muhahahahaha! And, not only that, but my friend has consented to no longer beat me to a bloody pulp with a lamp. Further more… You suck!**"

Andre was still whimpering something along the lines of, "You lied to me," while Firmin ground his teeth in anger and proceeded to pry the hairs from his eyebrows in a furious manner.


	6. Erik's Answering Machine Again

_**6. Erik's Answering Machine… Again**_

So, we join our sexy Phantom in his new home, trying to rebuild his life so that he doesn't offend the madman who left him the phone message not so long ago.

He now lived in a house, trying to escape the life of one of fanfiction's most adored characters and was residing with a slightly obsessed phan-girl. There were ups and downs in his new life: The ups being that, if his phan-girl saw anyone looking at him, she'd attack them, and the downs being… if there were no other phan-girls, she had him all to herself.

The phan-girl was watching her prized 2004 _Phantom of the Opera_ DVD, giving Erik a few minutes to check his messages, since the girl was kind enough to give him a phone line of his own.

Erik went into her room, which was covered in posters of any Phantom ever portrayed, from the Musical to the Phantom of the Paradise, as well as everything in between. Trying to ignore the posters, he made his way to the answering machine.

_Beep!_

"**Erik! Why did you leave me?**" the shrill voice of the first girl to ever leave him a message rang out. "**I've been waiting in the lair for all this time… Where did you go? Don't you want to be with me? Don't you?"**

Erik rolled his eyes and deleted the message.

"**Hello!**"a new voice said. "**I just want you to know that I love you and I hope you find happiness!**"

Erik grinned. Fans were finding him, but at least there were less insane ones…

_Beep!_

"**Phantom? Hello, this is Raoul.**"

Erik ground his teeth, his entire posture and attitude changing in an instant. How dare that… that _Fop_ call him? _Him_? The Phantom of the… Wait, he wasn't supposed to be the Phantom anymore…

But still… How _dare_ he?

"**I know you hate me and all, but I must know: Do you have any _Herbal Essences_ I can use? I need some badly! The managers won't lend me any… or Carlotta…**" He broke into sobbing. "**And my hair won't stay perfect anymore! Not even Christine will give me any**–"

_Beep!_

This time, heavy breathing filled the room. No one spoke… just the rhythm of someone breathing in and out could be heard. After about twenty seconds, the message stopped.

_Beep!_

"**Erik! It's me,**" the shrill girl said. "**I can't talk for long. I just need a favour: I need a Punjab lasso. Please. It's important. Someone's after me with a lamp… I won't survive much longer… Please! No! Dammit, Erik, she's here. Where are the lassos? Tell me! Please tell me! I–**" She was cut short by the sound of something crashing over what might have been her head.

_Beep!_

Well, that was the end of the messages. Erik was about to leave the room when the phone rang again. After two rings, he picked it up.

"Hello?"

Heavy breathing.

"…Who is this?" he demanded.

More heavy breathing.

"Who the Hell are you?"

"Luke," the voice said in slow, even words. "I am your father."

"Er… I think you have the wrong number." Erik muttered.

"Oh…" the voice cleared its throat. "Sorry about that."

_Click_.

"Erik?" the phan-girl's voice came from the other room, "Are you done with your messages yet?"

"Yes." He began to step out of the room when the shrill scream of the phone caught his attention.

"Hello?" He muttered, picking it up.

"You! Impostor!" The voice who had called him before about the scorpion and the grasshopper was now frantic. "You must come out of hiding and take up your title as the Opera Ghost once more!"

"What?" Erik almost dropped the phone in surprise. "Why?"

"The phan-girls! I've been attacked by thousands of them in the last day alone! They want you! I can't make them go away! They're looking for you and they're driving me out of my–" He was cut off by girlish giggling. "Get away from that torture chamber!"

"What are they doing?"

"They're trying to make me fall in love with them! How do you get rid of them? They're running me out of my very mind!"

" Is that so?"

"Please! You must help me!"

Erik glanced at his hand. "I don't know…"

"I beg you!"

"You beg me?"

"I do! I do! Please! They've rapped me several times already… some of them can even evade my lasso! My _lasso_, I say! Half of them are Mary Sues! Oh, for the love of God, you must help me!"

Erik grinned. "Alright. Fine. I'm coming."

XxXxX

The Phan-girl who had been so graciously letting Erik live in her home came upstairs to find her room empty, save for a red rose and a note written in red ink. As any proper phan-girl would, she squeed with joy and snatched the note up, only to be devastated by the writing within.

"_Dearest… phan-girl,_" it began. "_I thank you for your hospitality, but I am happy to say that I will no longer be in need of your services, as my title has been returned to me. Your obedient servant, O.G._"


	7. Raoul's Answering Machine Again

_**7. Raoul's Answering Machine… Again**_

Raoul was frantically searching for _Herbal Essences_. He had called stores, called people, and searched through every crack and crevice of his home and any one else's without a locked door.

As he searched, he passed by his answering with its light beating bright enough to cause an epileptic fit. Hoping it could lead him to _Herbal Essences_, Raoul pressed the play button.

_Beep!_

"**Allo Vicomte de Chagny. We've gotten your message of asking about zee _Herbal Essences_ at our Body Shop…**"

Oh, thank God! Raoul's search for _Herbal Essences _was over… He could finally be sexy again!

"**Why in zee hell do you phone an automobile shop. You Pansy.**"

Or not…

_Beep!_

An important-sounding voice caught Raoul's attention.

"**This just in. A major explosion in the _Herbal Essences_ shampoo factory has destroyed all of the shampoos reserves and equipment.**"

What? No! Not the _Herbal Essences_! Raoul began to sob in frantic worry.

The message continued. "**This message was part to you by O.G., the sexy composer under the Opera House.**"

Raoul continued to sob and was about to press the button for the next message when the phone rang. He picked it up.

"H-hello?"

A deep voice breathed heavily before answering, "You… will die… in seven… days…"

Raoul glared at the phone. After being told that _Herbal Essences _where gone, he was just about as pissy as fops can get. "Mm-hmm, sister. I don't think so." he snapped.

The deep voice paused for a moment and then hung up. In something that resembled bitchyness, Raoul started the next message.

_Beep!_

There was but one message left for the poor, tortured fop to hear.

_Beep!_

A cheerful, high-energy voice filled the room.

"**Hello and congratulations! You just won!**"

Well, this was wonderful! Just what Raoul needed after a long day of foppishness.

"**Are you ready to find out your prize?**"

There was a dramatic pause. Raoul started to chew on his perfectly manicured nails.

"**Good!**"

Raoul started to hop up and down in excitement. What had he won? Was it the last of the _Herbal Essences_? A home manicure set? Or, maybe even his favourite thing in the whole world…

Gift certificates!

"**Because you've won**–"

_Beep!_

Raoul shook his head. No! That couldn't be the end of the message! There had to be more! In nervousness, he began to pull at his hair…

"**End of messages…**" The electronic voice announced.

Raoul fell to his feet and cried out,

"No!"

XxXxX

**OK, that's the last of the chapters written by WanderingTeen. From here on in, I'll be writing the chapters. Now, I believe WanderingTeen had a system going where you guys reviewed with messages that you would like to leave to various characters from POTO. I think I'll do the same thing, as I always appreciate input from my readers. I'm not sure whose answering machine I'll do next… So just send in your messages and I'll see how it adds up…**

**WanderingTeen did a great job on this story and I'm glad that she decided to let me continue it for her. I just hope that I'll be able to produce the same quality humour that she did.**

**One other thing, please try to understand that I can't update very often on this story. I'm very busy at school and I'm trying to divide my time between a couple other stories as well. Just be patient and I'll update when I have the time.**

**I look forward to writing for you! Cheers!**

**Angel**


End file.
